Titanic
by Sundiel260
Summary: A girl who has her life planed for her but wants a bit of adventure. A boy who has lived his life from the lowest point and dreams of a better life. The grand ship of dreams and a unlikely encounter with each other. But dreams sometimes crash if we are not careful.
1. Pruolog

_How?_

That was the only thing running through her head. But to choose such a simple word that held great meaning to different things like, how did this happen? Or how am I here now in this? And probably how are we going to survive this? But the most important one was how were we so caught up in our own foolishness to doubt that nothing could go wrong?

It was not important as her grip on the rail tighten as the ship kept rising and rising up. But though it was rising, she along with many others knew it was only in vain before their only means of staying out of the water _was_ under water. In hopeless dreams and hope, all poured into this one vast ship, was all but lost. Many had dreams, many had hopes, many were going to start a new bright future, here, on this grand hope and dream. And now it was sinking.

Some part of her hoped that this was only a dream, a nightmare, and that none of this was happening. But it sank when the ship moaned as it descended more into the cold unforgiving water below, and as more and more Digimon who lost their grip plummeted down to their fate.

She felt someone squeeze her other hand, in comfort or trying to seek it out she didn't know if it was either or both. She squeezed it back, hoping that it would comfort her companion. Looking around on the once flat deck that she along with many used to walk on without worry, she glanced at each face she spotted, all having one thing in common. Fear.

She wouldn't judge them for it as she was certain fear was present on her face right now as well.

Suddenly, the lights flickered before going out completely. More screams rang through the dark night. Jolts of fear and worry were going up her spine. This was it. This was the end. The end of everything.

Her grip on the rail and on the hand tightened. But it loosened only slightly when she felt a strong arm slide around her waist, pulling her close to the owner's body in an attempt for reassurance and comfort. Somehow, it put her in ease if not for a little while. _Even if this ship goes down and I along with it, at least now I know that I truly have someone who will be at my side till the end._

In just a few moments the ship will be gone.

And so would they.


	2. The Dream

**Just to let everyone know, Digimon in this story are mostly human but with characteristics of their Digimon form. Like, Angewomon is the same but without the wings and the helmet covering half of her face.**

**And also, this is a FlameWizardmon/Angewomon pair up. I just see these two together and basically, I can't find a story with these two together.**

**So please deal with it. Don't leave any flames. And don't kill me if my spelling is bad or the story isn't good enough.**

**I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Dream

April 10, Wednesday, 1912

The first thing that popped into 19 year old Amar Flowiskin (Flow-whisk-kin) head was the assessment of the sheer size of the ship that came into view in the cars window. It was certainly big, but from all the talk she heard about it and the rumors of its size, she didn't imagine it to be _this_ big! Her mouth hung slightly open in astonishment. Its size made all the other ships she had seen look like toy boats!

"Beauty, isn't it?" Amar tore her gaze away from the ship to the Digimon seated next to her. He wore fine cloths that marked him as a rich mon with high ranks. Finely kept wool, neat well cleaned blond hair made into a braided pony tail to keep out of his face, and though he didn't wear jewelry, the diamond wedding ring on his left hand surely stood out. His warm smile and kind blue eyes sparkled with a welcoming air around him. "They say she's over nine hundred feet long and eleven stories high. Bigger than the _Mauritania_ itself."

Amar's eyes widen in surprise. "Really? Well, that _is_ a big ship then." Her eyes were back on the ship again. "Yes, and we're lucky enough to go on this grand dream. All the way to America. And to your bright future with your so to be husband." At that comment, her awed face suddenly became one of a frown and horror.

Her view of the ship changed instantly for awe, wonder, and assessment to horror, fear, misery and a prison. "…oh…joy." Sadness was apparent in her bright blue eyes. Marriage. The one thing she dreaded when she had learned that she was to marry the most dreadful Digimon she had ever meet in her life. Why had fate thrown these things at her?

"Father, am I really to…marry?" Her voice quivered when she mentioned marriage. "I'm afraid so my dear. I don't like it myself, but what else could be done?" "Well for starters, maybe our family shouldn't have been friends with the Owens for years, otherwise I wouldn't have to marry their son to save their company."

Amar's father sighed, noting the bitterness in her voice. "Amar, I know you don't get along well with Steven, but please try to understand that this was the only way."

Before Amar could even reply, the cabdriver knock on the window to gain there attention. "Almost there Mr. Magnaangemon." "Please, just by my name. Arrow." Arrow politely corrected.

A few minutes later and the car pulled to a stop on the dock where the ship was waiting. Amar was even more astonished at the closer view of the ship. Craning her neck, she could barely make out the four giant buffed colored funnels that would soon be puffing out smoke. Her eyes traveled the ship till they landed on the golden words printed on the ships bow. _Titanic._ She awed at the sight. A mighty ship that was worthy of the name. The dream made real. But her gawking was cut short when her view of the ship was blocked by a figure. A gut feeling entered her stomach as she pretty much guessed who it was.

The **c**ar door open and a grey glove hand was held out to her. Amar hesitated before placing her small hand in the bigger one and looked up, meeting stone cold dark blue eyes that held no feeling as well as the smirk against the pale slightly blue face with fangs slightly poking out from the lips. The uneasiness on her face was easily covered, but her blue eyes held just a bit of hatred.

"You look lovely today." Slight shivers were going up her spine. His voice sounded cold to her ears. "Thank you, Steven."

Stevens smirk grew as she stepped out of the car. Pass by Digimon who were looking their way stopped momentarily. Some males felt their jaws hit the ground and women felt pangs of jealousy.

Amar stood in the light, as the heaves decided to part the clouds away for a single ray of light to shine upon her. Her body was slim, her skin was a light peach color and flawless, with prefect curves and her chest wasn't big but it was still noticeable. Her elegant slime dress was simple compared to others dresses.

"Isn't it just awe inspiring?" Steven waved his free hand towards the _Titanic_, linking his other arm around hers. Amar only nodded wordlessly. "A dream made really. A reality come to life. And a new future that waits in America!" _And the end of my freedom and life._ Amar thought as her fiancée pulled her along.

"Amar!"

Her sprites lifted a little as an all too familiar voice reached her ears. Twisting around, a real smile came on her face as a familiar figure was running towards them at an impressive speed in high heel shoes. "Marsha!" Instantly she freed herself of Stevens grip and ran toward her friend with open arms, meeting in the middle with a tight embrace. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever!" She pulled back only slightly. "Let me get a good look at you!"

Marsha smiled at her friend. "I haven't really changed all that much." Her skin matched Steven's though it was a tone or two lighter than his, bright red ruby child-like eyes along with a cheery smile, ghost white hair tide up in a high bun like Amar's golden blond locks. She wore a simple black dress that hugged her upper body.

"Well, not much but still the same!" Amar couldn't help but smile more and hug her friend again. "And I know how hard it is for you to go through with this, so I convinced father to let me come along so brother won't do anything." Hope fluttered in Amar's heart when Marsha pulled back, grinning like a champion at her which gave her reassurance.

Steven cleared his throat. "As much as this scene is touching dear _little_ sister, we really must be going." He remarked coolly, adjusting his tie and dusted imaginary dust off his expensive looking suite and flicking some of his dark blond hair back into place in his ponytail. "The ship is to depart soon." He turned his gave to Arrow, smiling like a gentleman. "Right, Mister Arrow?"

"Yes. I'm quite excited to get on myself. I hear that on this ship it's like a floating palace. Said to be really luxurious and so steady that it feels like land than being out at sea." Arrow glanced at the _Titanic_. "Quite a ship she is."

With that, they headed off. Amar and Marsha walked up the gangplank almost racing when they were past the halfway point, but stopped themselves when both men gave them a stern look. Stevens was much colder than Arrow.

When she stepped onto the boat for the first time, it suddenly dawned on her. The weight of it all came down on her.

Hard.

_Oh dear mega's. This is where my life comes to an end._ And it was confirmed when Steven linked his arm around hers, tightening his grip so she would not escape.

* * *

Not far off, soft jade eyes glanced out the window of the pub, looking straight at the mighty _Titanic_. In those eyes, there was hope in them. That ship meant a one way ticket back to his home. A smirk played across his face as Fehler looked back at his cards. A good hand, and if he played it right, he could have an up close view of the ship.

And it's inside.

Fehler glanced up from his cards to the left, brushing some of his dark brown bangs out of his view. His friend Samantha Alban was frowning at her cards, her ears flattening against the top of her head. Across from him was his other friend, Moke Alban, who clearly seemed confused at his cards. Fehler surpassed the urge to roll his eyes at him. Moke was the worst at poker. He could never remember the right card orders that Fehler kept reminding him. _Hard headed Flamedramon. _The last of the group was an Anubismon, smirking like a champ but was sweating profusely. No mystery why. His wife, a Sakuyamon, was glaring knifes at him from not too far away with their son beside her, who eyed the game with interest. His eyes shifted to the center of the table. Some coins, a few paper currency, a gold pocket watch, a sliver whistle, and a penknife all sat there in the middle. They all were set on top of three pieces of paper. Those pieces of paper were what everyone were betting on. Third class tickets to the RMS _Titanic_.

"You stupid Digimon." Sakuyamon hissed at her husband. "You stupid, stupid, **stupid** Digimon. How could you bet our tickets? They were our one way to new life and here you are throwing it away like they're garbage!"

"Quiet woman!" The Anubismon growled, his cheeks were coloring. "I know what I'm doing here!"

Fehler kept his grin hidden, looking back at his cards with no emotion. His gaze went back on the window when a whistle sounded off, audible even through the pubs window. It was the warning whistle. The _Titanic_ was to depart soon. "Alright. Moment of truth here!" Fehler looked at Samantha. "Sammy?"

"I got nothing." She sighed, placing her cards down

He nodded, looking over at Moke. "What'da say bud?"

"Um…" Moke showed him his cards. "…one, pair?"

Samantha put her claws together, almost like she was prying to the Mega's to lend her strength. Fehler kept his face emotionless, turning to the Anubismon. "Well Mr. Scythe?"

Mr. Scythe showed his cards with the look of triumph. Fehler's mouth twitch into a small grin at the corners. "Oh, a two pair. How sad." He sighed and looked over at his friends. "Sorry guys."

"Are you kidding me?! We betted all our money just for you to-!"

Fehler stood up and slammed his cards down, silencing Samantha from her further ranting. "WIN A FULL HOUSE! WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA BABY!" He laughed in triumph as Samantha and Mr. Scythe looked at his card with open mouths, one in happiness and one in horror while Moke collected their winnings and stuffed them in the bag, holding out the tickets and the silver whistle. Fehler grabbed the whistle and a ticket. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. Better luck next time!" He smirked, placing the whistle around his neck. _And I am glad I didn't lose you._

"IDIOT!" Mrs. Scythe screamed, hitting her husband hard against his head. "Look at what you've done! You gave away our new life!"

"Well maybe next time he'll be better at cards!" Samantha kissed her ticket. "I'm going to America!"

"Actually miss." The pub owner spook up, pointing at the clock with his robotic arm. "The _Titanic _is going to America. In five minutes."

Fehler's eyes snapped over to the clock, widening. "Oh mega's. Come on!" He grabbed his friends and rushed out the door.

Fast as their feet could even carry them, they just made it to the third class gangplank just before a Leomon officer was about to detach it from the door. "Wait! Wait! We have tickets!" Fehler waved his up in the air, as did his friends.

The Leomon stopped, turning to look at them. "Well, it's a good thing you do. Otherwise I would've have to chase you around to keep you three from sneaking aboard!" Fehler stopped in front of the Digimon, huffing like he heard that line many times before. "Come on Jeff. Even you have to admit that you would've let us go on there whether you caught us or not!" "Just doing my job Feh. Now, before I let you all on, have you three been through the inspection queue?"

"Pht! What?! Of course we have!" Fehler acted like he was offended by the question.

"Queue? What's a queue?" Moke asked, only to get his foot stomped on by Samantha. "OW!"

Jeff only smiled, shaking his golden hair.

"You really need a haircut Jeff."

"And you need to learn to be more polite if you ever what to get a guy Samantha."

Samantha placed a hand on her chest and the other on her forehead, acting like she had been offended mockingly. "Oh, that hurt! And you know I only go by Sam." She quickly added, dropping her act and headed up the gangplank. The boys followed after her.

"Keep an eye on each other now! I won't be there to pull you out of trouble this time!"

The trio replied 'we will!' over their shoulders. "Oh, and Fehler!" At the sound of his name, he stopped and looked back at his friend. "Watch over the twins! And don't lose your promise!" Fehler stared at Jeff before smirking, pulling out the whistle and held it up for Jeff to see.

He nodded.

"Don't worry! You can count on me!" Fehler ran the rest of the way up the plank were the twins were waiting for him. "We're the luckiest Digimon on the planet!" Moke shouted as the headed for the staircase. A few minutes later they were once again in open air, standing at the rail amid other Digimon, who waved good bye to England. "BYE!" They all shouted in union, waving to the Digimon who didn't get on the ship, Moke more enthusiastic than the trio by waving both his arms out. "GOOD BYE! AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" Sam stopped her waving, looking over at Fehler with confusion. "I know you didn't like England because of the way life treated you. But you really shouldn't say stuff like that out loud."

Fehler huffed, not losing his happy and excited look as he waved his brown pointed hat in the air. "So what? I'm going home! My _real_ home!" Sam smiled, rolled her eyes, and resumed her waving. "Hey guys! There's Jeff!"

Instantly their eyes followed where Moke was pointing, and sure enough, there was Jeff, following the starliner. The three friends started waving at him, smiling like goofs and grinned like an ecstatic child. "Good bye Jeff!" "You won't have to watch our backs anymore!" "I hope we never meet again!"

Slowly the ship started to distances itself away from the dock by the aid of the tugboats. And as that happened, the odd ball trios faces slowly went from pure excitement to one of sadness. It dawned on them then as Jeff's form was getting farther and farther away from their view that there was one thing that they were going to miss most. And that was the one being who looked out for them.

"…we're really leaving him aren't we?"

"…yeah sis. We really are…"

Fehler didn't say anything. He kept waving, but his motion was slow and the enthusiasm was gone. Just before Jeff was out of their sight for good, they barley caught the sight of him waving back before disappeared for good.

Up on the A deck promenade, Amar stood with Steven, Marsha, and her father. They also waved out and called out to the Digimon below, except for Amar. Her focus was mainly on the greatly increasing distance between the dock and the boat. There was no turning back now. She was on her way to America and there was no way of turning around now. Her heart felt like it was cracking and breaking apart and could muster up the desire to wave like her father or her _fiancée_. They didn't even seem to notice her inner turmoil.

Without warning, sounds of load reports sounded off like series of gun fire. Several Digimon cried out in alarm and confusion, looking for the source of the commotion. "Look! Over there! The _New York_!" Amar followed were the Digimon was pointing at and paled. One of the closest ships that were anchored beside them had broken free, and now was drifting towards them by the pull of the _Titanic_'s bigger waves. Amar's breath hitched as the _New York_'s stern was swinging inexorably toward them. Her hands clutched the rail tightly. There was no doubt going to be a collision.

"They're going to hit!" Steven cried out, clutching her arm in vise grip, and pulled Marsha to him, who looked scared. "Big brother!" She clung to him as they watch the _New York _get closer and closer to the _Titanic_.

Just when the two ships seemed certain to collide with each other, a tugboat appeared, with her crew securing the lines to the drafting ship and pulling it aside and out of harm's way at the last possible second. A collective sigh of relief washed over the passengers, watching the almost too close to disaster be pulled away.

"That." Arrow patted his chest in attempt to slow down his racing heart. "Was too close."

"Indeed." Steven agreed. "It's a good thing that this disaster was adverted. Otherwise they would've had to book us on a much more different boat. The hassle it would have been."

Amar rolled her eyes, keeping her head turned so no one could see. "A bad omen." Her attention was turned to an old looking man. "Surly its bad luck for this to happen at the start of the maiden voyage." And with that he left, leaving Amar confused.

Bad omen? Surly it wasn't a bad sign that the _New York_ almost had a run in with the _Titanic _right? A smaller ship like that couldn't possibly damage a ship this great.

Right?

**Please leave a review on how I'm doing so far!**


End file.
